Stripped
by CrimsonFlowerz
Summary: "Tommy, is there something you're not telling me? Have you become attracted to someone?" Tommy looked up at his doctor handing him a towel to wipe his mouth. He stayed silent, setting the towel aside. What was Tommy supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, I think I have a thing for my best friend Oliver, but he doesn't know I'm an Omega, or that I'm gay.'


The Merlyn family is a prideful one. They always have been. From the beginning, their family was strictly Alpha/Beta territory. Anyone who worked for Malcolm Merlyn, or for his predecessors, was required to be either an Alpha or Beta. No exceptions.

This extended to his own family, unfortunately. And whenever a baby Omega was born, the child was either put down or sent away. Even though the scents and behaviors didn't begin until a child reached their puberty, Malcolm apparently didn't want to risk becoming attached to 'low-blood' or 'mutts'. He had the mind of a dictator and a heart of stone. For the most part, Rebecca did nothing but stand aside and let her husband do what he wanted.

That was, until Tommy Merlyn was born.

Tommy was a runt; an Omega to the highest (or rather lowest) degree. Omega to this standard usually turned out to be blood type O+ with a donor complex and the biggest heart around. They were also highly intelligent, but lacked physical strength. Some Omegas of this degree didn't survive past infancy, due to their inability to gain much weight and poor childhood immune system.

Malcolm was ready to put the boy down right then, but Rebecca wouldn't have it. She said that if he hurt Tommy, it would be the last thing he did as her husband. Not wanting his wife to leave, Malcolm did the natural thing and backed off. He let her raise him. When he turned 10, Malcolm thought it was about time to start a treatment on the boy to block his Omega scent and release a heavy Beta scent instead. After being filled in on what would occur (a simple shot) Rebecca agreed, and through her so did Tommy.

Tommy's mother died when he turned 12. She was shot down in the streets while walking to her car. No one came to save her. After that, Malcolm became distant and eventually left the country, leaving Tommy to his housemaid. The maid took Tommy to his doctor appointments to keep the treatment going.

Tommy's only friend was a boy named Oliver Queen. He was his same age, and came from a family of purebloods much like his own. They held the same power, if not more than, the Merlyns'. Company friends eventually became family friends, long before Oliver or Tommy were born. Oliver was a born Alpha. He was easily the pride of the family.

Oliver and Tommy had been best friends since their fathers introduced them when they were as young as 5. They grew up with each other, they knew each other from the inside out, and they trusted each other with everything.

Well, almost everything.

When Tommy turned 14 he officially hit puberty. By that time, after four years of treatment, the usual Omega heats and scents were easily subdued and replaced by a regular Beta scent. If Tommy didn't go into any heats, well Betas weren't known for that anyways.

Tommy's father returned when he was 16. Malcolm returned a changed man, wanting desperately to 'make up for lost time' with his son and do some much needed family bonding. Soon enough, Malcolm started pushing his son out into the world, even though he didn't want to go. Tommy was fine with living with his father for the rest of his life. He wanted to stay hidden. He would agree to anything; working for his father's company, doing paperwork, moving into the basement; he would do it all as long as he didn't have to leave the security of his home. Ever since he started his 'Omega to Beta' treatment, he became fearful of the general public. He heard about incidents all the time where an Omega was taken advantage of, or that Beta's can't control themselves when they get a whiff of an Omega; and the scariest one was that Alphas- no matter the gender- had the ability to impregnate any Omega.

He was so startled by this fact, that he even asked his doctor, who was an Omega as well, currently taking his own prescription in hiding his Omega scents.

"Well," his doctor said, and Tommy winced at the tone. He knew that 'well'. Like the time he asked Oliver's father why Oliver's fish was swimming upside-down. It was the 'well' that meant he wouldn't like what he was about to be told. "There are specific things that need to happen at the right time in a specific manner-"

"Doc, please," Tommy begged, bracing himself. "Just spit it out."

"The truth is: yes, you can become a sort of 'pregnant'; although it is different in males. The male body isn't built for a nine-month pregnancy, but instead, a four-month. Males can feel it if they have been… you know; fairly quickly. They can either decide to proceed to a four-month pregnancy, and then a surgical procedure; or they could have an anonymous surrogate mother bear the child for them."

Tommy nodded, feeling a bit sick. He ran to the nearest trashcan and vomited.

"Tommy, is there something you're not telling me? Have you become attracted to someone?"

Tommy looked up at his doctor handing him a towel to wipe his mouth. He stayed silent, setting the towel aside. What was Tommy supposed to say? '_Oh yeah, I think I have a thing for my best friend Oliver, but he doesn't know I'm an Omega- but that's because no one knows for risk of shaming my family._'

"Tommy, you know I won't tell anyone, right?" his doctor promised, touching his arm lightly. Tommy nodded and looked to the door.

"I think I have to go," he muttered halfheartedly. He got up and grabbed his coat.

"My door is always open to a Merlyn," his doctor said as he left.

When Tommy turned 19, Oliver started going out more, and also forcing Tommy to go out. They went bar hopping occasionally, taking shots everywhere, but despite his own wants, Tommy couldn't trust himself enough to go home with anyone, or bring anyone to his home either. Tommy was a pure virgin due to his fear. He didn't want anyone to find out about him, so he didn't risk anything at all.

Better safe than sorry.

"Why don't you ever take anyone home?" Oliver asked one day, nudging his side. "It feels good, I promise. I personally think it relieves stress."

"Relieves stress?" Tommy laughed. "If I've ever heard a load of bull-"

"Okay, okay," Oliver laughed back, clasping his hand on his friend's shoulder. "But seriously… someone you _waiting_ for?"

Tommy laughed sourly. "Maybe," he looked down at his hands, his heart and body aching. It would at least be better if he could lose himself in a stranger; but he couldn't because they were that- they were strangers. And strangers, he was taught, were always out to take what was yours, to destroy you.

"I've brought some girls over," Tommy's father said proudly as he showed a group of beautiful women into the Foyer. Tommy had been walking out of the kitchen with an apple when he noticed them. He smiled awkwardly at them and waved a bit, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Well?" Malcolm persisted.

"I'm sure they all have somewhere else they'd rather be," Tommy said casually. "My apologies, ladies."

Most of them seemed to let out a breath of relief. Tommy figured they all either had something they were more interested in, or someone, and he didn't have the right to take that away from them.

"Son," Malcolm scowled as the girls were filed out. "You will need to pick a bride sooner or later."

"Do I, father?" Tommy growled back, getting face-to-face with his father in an attempt to intimidate him. "Who says I don't want to ride off in a sunset with my white prince?"

Malcolm smirked, leaning back to adjust his jacket.

"Do you want me to herd up some gentlemen then?"

"_Father_!"

"No, Tommy, you're right," he insisted. "I haven't even considered your preference. I know many Alpha sons perfectly capable of becoming your husband. They might even be able to get you pregnant, so you can be the _bitch_ you're always pretending you are."

Tommy was speechless as his father shoved past him. His chest constricted at the argument, feeling not only betrayed, but hurt, by his only living family. He felt the tears pricking at his eyes as he dropped his apple and practically ran to his best friend's home.

* * *

"Oliver?" Tommy sniffed, walking quietly upstairs to his friend's room. When he finally got there, he was surprised to see Oliver simply sitting on the ledge seat by his window.

"Tommy?" Oliver asked, looking over at his friend and seeing him upset. "What's wrong?"

Tommy walked over to Oliver and dropped down on the floor so he could rest his head in Oliver's lap. Oliver smoothed his hands through Tommy's hair soothingly, shushing when the sobs started shaking him. Tommy seemed to get over it pretty quickly, or at least he managed to stop crying. When he looked up at Oliver, his eyes puffy and red, he wasn't expecting anything at all.

But then Oliver leaned down and oh-so-gently kissed Tommy on the lips, and it was the best feeling in the world. Tommy closed his eyes like it was his first kiss, which it nearly was. His first kiss that meant anything- he didn't count all the rest.

When they parted, both of them where blushing and speechless.

"That was-" Tommy started, but Oliver placed his fingers over Tommy's lips.

"Come here," he smiled sweetly at his friend, and took his hands. Oliver guided Tommy to his bed, and sat on the end, motioning for Tommy to get on his lap.

"No-" Tommy whimpered, taking his hand from Oliver's grasp. He turned to the side and crossed his arms, but Oliver just sat there, confused at his reactions.

"Tommy," Oliver said, looping his arms around Tommy's waist and pulling his down onto his lap. He kissed Tommy's neck and jawline, and then his cheek and finally his lips again. Tommy murmured something, but didn't object when Oliver switched their positions so that Tommy was resting on his back beneath Oliver.

"I don't know…" Tommy trailed off as Oliver stripped his shirt and went to take Tommy's shirt off, too. He kissed from his chest down to his naval, and back up. Oliver blushed at the scent Tommy was giving off, making him light-headed and eager. Oliver didn't know what it was like to be with an Omega. The scents Omegas gave off drove Alphas crazy. It let the Alpha know they're ready to be claimed, and that they need it.

"Oliver-" Tommy breathed as Oliver pulled the zipper to Tommy's pants down with his teeth. He then leaned up to bring Tommy into a sweet kiss that quickly became more passionate. The two shed the rest of their clothing in a hurry, flinging them to the sides of the bed.

"I need you," Tommy begged, digging his nails into Oliver's back. "I need you inside me-"

"Whatever you say," Oliver smirked, reaching down to prep Tommy. He stuck a finger in and found it smooth and slick. He didn't particularly think it was strange, and thinking about Tommy touching himself for him made Oliver shiver in want.

"Relax," Oliver whispered. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Tommy tried hard to stay relaxed as Oliver entered him, all hot and tight. Oliver was bigger than he originally though, but as he pushed further in, the pain actually aroused him. He suddenly didn't want a sweet love-making.

"Tommy," Oliver's concerned voice broke through to him. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little but-" Tommy panted, "it felt amazing, keep going-"

"Fuck, Tommy," Oliver moaned. "Why do you have to be so hot?"

"Haha, I try not to," he smirked. "It just keeps happening."

* * *

"You were lucky you didn't get pregnant," his doctor scolded him; "Your heat cycle starts soon. Unless you want to be a mother, I would suggest steering clear of him for at least a week and a half."

"A week and a half?" Tommy whined. "I can't do that, I-"

"I know, you have…" he paused, as if trying to find the right words. "Feelings, I suppose, for this boy- but if you don't want to deal with a pregnancy then I advise you against seeing him for the required amount of days. In fact, you should just stay inside. Tell your dad you're sick. He'll understand."

Tommy bit his lip thinking about his father. He didn't always agree with that man, but he's kept Tommy's secret this long. He guessed his old man deserved some credit.

It was hard, but Tommy was going to stand strong. After he cleared it with his father, he decided to lock himself in his room and have food sent up to him so he wouldn't 'accidentally' run into Oliver. Oliver didn't give up, though. He called Tommy a few times a day to check up on him.

"_What's up? You haven't been out of your room for nearly a week_," Oliver said over the line. _"I thought you were fine… something up?"_

"No, I'm sick," Tommy lied through his teeth, faking a cough to go along with it.

"_That's a load of bullshit,"_ Oliver muttered. Tommy heard a brief sigh over the line. _"Is this about…"_

"No. No, no, no. I- That was amazing, okay? I just…" he took in a deep breath. He felt his voice crack. "I can't risk something like that happening again, alright? Let's just say it was a moment of weakness; two friends helping each other."

"…" Tommy felt his heart breaking. _"Yeah, okay. I can do that… Tommy?"_

But Tommy was already hanging up.

The next day, Tommy was on his regular schedule, not thinking he had any more reason to avoid Oliver if he had no interest in 'hooking up' again. It hurt Tommy, down to the very core. Oliver had taken, no, Tommy had given Oliver his virginity on a silver platter. Of course, Oliver didn't know that- but it meant something to Tommy. He wanted something with Oliver. But he guessed that now he wasn't going to get that.

"Tommy?" Oliver's voice drifted to him from across the crowded room. They were currently at an event his father had been hosting in their home. Tommy crushed his cup in his hands. It had been more than a week, and he was not only cleared from the risk of becoming pregnant (which he thought would be a relief) and absolutely not in the mood to deal with someone who just used people.

Tommy thought about giving him another chance. Maybe run up to him and sweep him up bridal style, announcing to the crowd that he was madly in love with Tommy.

But that only happened in fairy tales.

So instead Tommy went for a walk.

An hour later, he found himself in the Glades. He thought about turning back. It was dark, it was the glades, and he was an Omega. There were many, many variables here. And nearly all of the situations ended in one thing… but he didn't really care what happened to him. In fact, maybe he wanted to get hurt, see what his father would think of him then. Where's your prodigy now?

Of course, he always thought big, but when three guys approached him from all sides, grabbing their crotches like the wanna-be gangsters they were, he really wanted Oliver to be there. He really wanted his father to be there. One or both of them would know self-defense.

When he was forced to bend over, he felt his eyes well up with tears, or maybe that was the blow to his forehead bleeding.

The biggest guy; a burly, muscly guy, nudged his bare thigh with his cock. He was pretty sure that if he wasn't crying already, he was crying then. Or maybe it was when the guy who kind of looked like Eminem shoved his dick in his mouth. He never liked rap anyways.

He was just glad he didn't even have his driver license on him. His wallet was safe in his room, with all his dad's credit cards and information. He didn't bring any of it with him. It was just a walk. That didn't stop them from taking his clothes, though. They took his suit jacket, his belt, and his shiny new shoes.

That night, he curled up on the pavement and sobbed.

"What happened?" Oliver shouted, trying to shove doctors out of the way. "Let me see him, _Tommy_!"

"Let him through," Tommy said weakly to his personal doctor standing beside the bed. The man went over to the other and told them to let Oliver through. Oliver had been the only one to come and see him. No sign of good-old-dad.

"Tommy," he breathed, was that relief? He sat down and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank god you weren't killed. Did you know them? I'll kill them. I'll rip them to pieces."

Tommy laughed, because even though Oliver was making death threats, he was also crying into his hospital gown.

"It's alright, Ollie." Tommy said softly. "Everything's just fine."

He looked at the empty doorway over Oliver's shoulder.

His father wouldn't look at him for the next three days. When he finally did, he looked lost, like he was looking through him. Tommy didn't want to seem like a child, but he felt a pain in his chest. It was happening again, like he was mourning the loss of a son who was standing right in front of him.

"Why don't you look at me?" Tommy shouted, but his father just walked past him.

Tommy tried to avoid as many people as possible. Locking his door behind him, drawing his curtains closed, and pretending he was sick for the longest time. If his father didn't want to talk about it, about what happened, then he didn't need to talk to him at all.

After nearly a month of isolation, Tommy only left the house because Oliver quite literally broke down his door.

"Come on, we're going out," Oliver demanded. He grabbed Tommy off the bed and heaved him over his shoulder. Then he tossed him into the bathroom across the hall. "I'll pick your clothes, just wash up, you stink."

Tommy growled at the door after Oliver closed it behind him, but then dragged himself into the shower. In the shower he noticed that he was turned on; whether that was because of Oliver's rough handling of him, or the fact that he was in heat. He turned the shower to cold water when he realized that it was probably both, and that maybe he shouldn't be going out. But then he decided he was going to go out anyways.

When he came out of the shower in his bath robe, he found that an outfit of his was folded neatly on his bed (that was made). Tommy mused that this was part of the mating ritual. He got dressed, noticing that Oliver had clearly picked out a pair of underwear that he had bought him about a year ago. He thought he 'lost' those (or rather threw everything that Oliver got him ever into their living room fireplace.)

When he was ready, he came down the steps to see Oliver talking to his doctor.

"I see you've met Doc," Tommy smirked. "He takes care of me better than my father."

"Tommy, you nearly forgot your medication-" his doctor whispered to him when he was close enough. Tommy nodded and excused them to the kitchen.

"I thought we were still doing injections?" Tommy asked when they were alone. "Did my father-"

"No, this has nothing to do with your father. And I do have a name, you know," his doctor sighed.

"Yeah, what is it? Mr. Cameron, right?" Tommy asked, smirking, maybe his old humor is back.

"Well, actually yeah." Dr. Cameron nodded, but then he shook his head. "Well we switched to pills in case you have to take more. It's more convenient than shots. The overdose warning is 16 pills in 12 hours. They should be evenly distributed, but if your urges feel too strong, just take one more pill."

Tommy nodded slowly. He took the bottle from Cameron's hands and poured himself some water to take a pill with.

"Have fun," Cameron patted him on the shoulder. "I know it's hard… what with your dad and what happened. But you can't lock yourself away forever."

Tommy brought Cameron into a hug, one that was much like the one he really needed from his dad right now.

"Thanks," Tommy muttered.

"Get outta here, kid," Cameron smirked and lightly pushed Tommy back towards Oliver.

Oliver and Tommy didn't go to any bars this time. They didn't go to the hit clubs or buy anything from the newest dealers. Oliver and Tommy didn't even look at the Glades.

Instead, they went to a nice little diner with retro décor even though they were both wearing suits. They each bought a burger and fries and talked way too long and their food got cold. They didn't mind though, because they were the best burgers in town. They got a hard milkshake and two straws and split it. Tommy laughed when Oliver burped rudely at the table.

After the diner, they went for a walk in the city's mandatory park. The sky was clear and beautiful, and although there was a chilling breeze, it was fairly warm out. About halfway through the walk, Oliver slipped his hand in Tommy's, and their fingers weren't lonely anymore.

"What's happening to us?" Tommy asked when they stopped to sit on a park bench. Oliver leaned over to give Tommy a soft, lingering kiss. Tommy blushed.

"I think this is what it means to fall in love," he replied.

"Love is harder than I thought," Tommy muttered. Oliver smoothed his fingers over Tommy's cheek.

"I'll make it easier then."

In the next few months, Oliver and Tommy kept doing those things; going out, having fun, and just enjoying each other's company. It almost never went further than a kiss, or some brief touching, because Tommy was still a bit shocked from the incident. Although his urges never went away, he was almost scared of having sex again. He didn't know what it would bring out of him, what would happen because of it.

And then, Tommy's doctor, Dr. Cameron, stopped by their house.

"I'm going to take you off your medication," Dr. Cameron said as calmly as possible. It wasn't the same for Tommy. He suddenly started freaking out. His mouth felt dry, his heart speeding away.

"W-why?" he stuttered.

"I think that these hormones- they aren't working. I don't know but- I have reason to believe that the medication is putting you at risk." He said cautiously. "If your immune system is compromised, there won't be anything we would be able to do."

"What will I do?" he asked quickly. "What will my father do?"

"Your father won't do anything," Cameron promised. "I will hire a personal body guard if I have to. Your father will not harm you."

Tommy pulled Cameron in for a tight embrace. He buried his face into the older man's shoulder. "Thank you." He cried softly. "Thank you."

Tommy went out that night with Oliver, and the next night, and the next night. And he didn't have any problems being off the medication. He didn't smell different, he didn't feel different. He thought that maybe that medication did more than hide his true self.

Or at least he hoped.

But then, a week after his medication stopped, his heat kicked in again; a heat so strong and fierce that Tommy couldn't even leave his room. He had never had it so bad; it was the worst thing in the world. For Tommy, sex wasn't the only thing he craved in a heat. Most of the time, when he was on his medication, he could get his mind off the heat by taking a walk or reading something. In one of his more intense heats, he ate an entire jar of peanut butter. Another time, Dr. Cameron had to restrain him, because of his urge to hurt himself. When Cameron found him, there were cuts all over his chest and arms. He had to be wrapped up and monitored for suicidal behavior.

This heat was so bad it _hurt_. He had to do something about it, and fast. He felt like he was going to burn up from the inside out. This time, his doctor wasn't watching him, and his father could probably care less.

So he called the only person he could think of at the moment.

"_You want me to come over?"_ Oliver's question drifted across the line.

"Yes, yes- I need you, alright? I need you to be here with me," Tommy said impatiently. "_Please_?"

"_I'll be right over. I was just doing some work, but if you need me,"_ Oliver commented, sounding very suggestive.

"Thank you," Tommy said, letting out a breath of relief.

"_I'll be there as soon as possible."_ Oliver said. _"See you."_

He hung up. And the phone almost immediately rang again. Tommy didn't pick it up; but that didn't mean the person wasn't persistent. The click on the voicemail started.

"_Tommy,"_ Dr. Cameron's voice said through the phone. _"I know what you're going through, but don't you dare do anything you'll regret. Do you understand me? I know you can hear me. I don't care if you answer or not, just watch yourself. Don't invite him over. Trust me, Tommy, you don't want that."_

Tommy let the message click out. He briefly thought about calling Oliver back and canceling their little get-together, but then it was too late. He swore he heard a car pull into his driveway.

* * *

"Ah!" Tommy gasped, rolling his hips over Oliver's. He thought absently why he hadn't thought of riding Oliver earlier. Tommy lifted his hips and dropped them back down, drawing a low moan from the man under him. He trailed his fingers over Oliver's chest, toying with his nipples briefly before tracing the outlines of his friend's muscles. He always knew Oliver was strong, ripped even, but he didn't get to appreciate it that often.

"I want you to fuck me," Tommy commanded, leaning over Oliver to give him a light kiss. "Turn me over and hold me down and fuck me hard."

Oliver bit his lip at the request, then leaned up and kissed him. He turned them over and, keeping Tommy's face towards him, held down his wrists, grabbing a tie that was draped across Tommy's night-stand and using it to tie his hands to the headboard of the bed.

"You into Bondage now?" Oliver purred, feeling good from all the hormones floating around, and from Tommy's dirty bedroom talk. It always made him shiver.

"Maybe," Tommy replied, trying to look as innocent as possible. Oliver leaned down to kiss him, fitting right back into him at the same time. Tommy moaned into the kiss, and Oliver moved to nipping his neck.

"What do you want?" Oliver teased. He knew very well, he just wanted Tommy to say it again.

"I want you to fuck me," Tommy said, pushing up against Oliver's hips. "Punish me like I deserve."

Oliver pulled out and then thrust back in, snapping his hips hard against Tommy's ass. Tommy whimpered in need and tilted his head back, exposing his marked neck. Seeing the bite he left on _his_ Tommy earlier, Oliver suddenly felt… charged. He started an uneven, fast, deep pace; fucking his beautiful lover hard and fast.

"I hope you don't enjoy sitting too much," Oliver smirked. Tommy tried to laugh at the comment, but it came out as a sudden shout of pleasure.

"Ah- right there!" Tommy encouraged him, rolling his hips to match Oliver's pace. _"Right there!"_

And Oliver complied.

* * *

The pink positive was a sign. A sign that he should stop, that he should break up with Oliver. The pink positive was a symbol, a symbol of his life. He would be crucified, by his father no doubt. The cross bathed in his blood. Or maybe he was just a little bit too imaginative. Either way, he ran to the toilet and threw up the contents of his stomach.

At first, it wasn't so bad, or hard, keeping this to himself. It was great. It felt heavy, but he knew that he was quite literally never alone. When he was feeling ill, he just rubbed his stomach (that was still flat, but) and hummed a lullaby that his mother used to hum to him when he was upset.

Doctor Cameron understood when Tommy told him.

"What are you, an idiot?" he asked, "wait, don't answer that."

"Cameron, I thought you would understand-"

"Oh, I understand alright." Cameron said, throwing his hands up. "You want me to tell you a story? In college I met this guy and he was beautiful and he cooked and I thought that I was going to marry him. An Alpha who wasn't an asshole. I was on my 'beta' medication and he had no idea that I could get pregnant. In a phase of intense heat, I slept with him. It turns out that there was no chance that I hadn't gotten pregnant. So I told him. He not only left me, but also didn't visit me in the hospital after I was attacked by a group of Betas. In fact, there wasn't any doubt who told them, really."

Tommy was silent through the story. He winced at Cameron's almost pained expression.

"What happened to the baby?" Tommy wondered. Cameron's shoulders went stiff and he swallowed.

"When they attacked me, they made sure I wasn't going to be having that baby." Cameron said darkly. Tommy gaped at him. He thought about Oliver, the bond they shared. They'd known each other for a long time. Did that make him safer? He felt his eyes tear up.

"I just don't want that to happen to you," Cameron admitted, rubbing Tommy's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Tommy hugged Cameron, and he hugged back.

"I need to see you," Tommy muttered, his voice low over the phone. His calling did nothing but catch the voicemail. Oliver had been so busy since his sister got arrested. Again. She was trying to change, she really was.

"Who do you need to see?"

Tommy shut his eyes. He didn't want to be in the same room as him. He ruined everything, ruins everything. He hated Malcolm. His father… he wasn't his father anymore.

"It's none of your business," he snapped, turning halfway towards him. He was half furious half upset. His father hadn't spoken to him in who knows how long.

"Your smell," Malcolm's lip twitched, as if he really wanted to scowl. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"If you were around even half the time," Tommy growled. "You would know why I can't take it anymore."

Malcolm stepped up to him and grabbed his wrist roughly, making Tommy drop his phone with a yelp of surprise. When Tommy tried to get away, Malcolm turned and shoved him into a wall. Tommy rubbed the back of his head.

"_What's wrong with you_?" Tommy shouted. Malcolm just sneered. "Doctor Cameron informed me that the medication- it could compromise my immune system!"

"Better a sick son than an Omega son," Malcolm said back. "If it weren't for your mother's sudden compassion on the night of your birth, you wouldn't even be alive. I would have killed you. But Rebecca was tired of her children not being good enough by 'my standards'."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father had wanted to kill him, just because he was an Omega? The room started spinning then and he clutched the wall.

"Tommy?" Malcolm asked when his son's eyes lost focus and he slid down the wall. Tommy leaned to the side and threw up again, for the umpteenth time since the- since the pregnancy test. He tried to get away from the mess, feeling himself fading out.

And then it was black.

When Tommy woke, he was in his bed with a damp towel on his forehead. Someone was pacing his room while another was sitting beside him on his bed.

"Does Oliver know?" the pacer asked quickly. "Would he be able to tell if he had just… never been with anyone like _that_ before?

"Not many people know Omega's by scent. Usually an Omega's identity is revealed according to how Alphas and Betas react to them physically," the voice on his bed responded. "The reactions are taught in school…"

"Well can we fix this?" the pacer stopped. His voice sounded frustrated, tired, and annoyed. It was undoubtedly his father. Malcolm would want to kill the baby- he would want to take away something so precious to him-

"Don't touch my baby," Tommy whined, trying to wake up properly, but failing. He twisted around in bed, but the voice on the bed held him down. He recognized the touch as Doctor Cameron's; careful, but powerful, even for another Omega.

Malcolm left the room, probably using some '_I have work to tend_ _to'_ excuse so he wouldn't have to face his son. He'd have to face him sooner or later. It had to come out. It just did.

Three months after the test and Tommy was still waiting for a sign. A blinking bar sign, with preferably neon lights, and smelled of new car from all the rich fellows and fellas. He wanted to tell Oliver, he really did. But did he have the courage to tell him? Could he do it without breaking down? _They made sure I wasn't having that baby._ The words were knives, cutting deep. He feared them, feared rejection. Rejection not from the world at large, but from his own personal world: Oliver.

He didn't tell him, but his stomach continued to get weirder. First, he was just sick every morning, and some afternoons; but then it started stretching into the evenings. He would get heat flashes and dizziness, like the world was spinning in the opposite direction. He started craving weird things, but they would change often and dramatically. Sometimes he wouldn't eat, if he was craving something impossible to have. Doctor Cameron said that he would be fine, but that they needed to come up with what to do next and fast.

But Tommy was having blackout periods and he wasn't sure. He'd been carrying the baby for so long, and he couldn't just give up now. But what would happen if Tommy blacked out and never came back?

"I have to tell him, you don't understand," Tommy protested, trying desperately to find a way around the body guard blocking his door. "I have to go; you don't know what's even happening to me!"

The guard stayed silent, standing firm. He wasn't even looking at Tommy, although that was just a guess for the eyes behind those darkly tinted shades. His father had done this. He had them drag Tommy up here and here to stay. It wasn't that long until he would have to make a decision, and he didn't want Oliver to find out the wrong way. He wanted to tell him. He wanted everything to be okay.

There was a knock on the door and Doctor Cameron's voice drifted in from the other side.

"I need to check on Tommy, he's coming to the hospital." Cameron demanded. The guard looked at his watch, but otherwise made no move to get out of the way. The door handle jingled in undoubtedly Cameron's attempt to get in the room.

"If you value your job, you will let me in," Doctor Cameron threatened. The guard looked a little uncomfortably at the door, and then stepped away from it, unlocking the handle. Cameron came barging in and grabbed Tommy's wrist. He looked directly into Tommy's eyes and held his gaze for a moment.

"Escort us to the car," Cameron told the guard without looking at him. The guard nodded and motioned for them to go first.

They walked down to the main hall before Tommy clutched his stomach, his eyes wide, and dropped to his knees. When he threw up, it came in a small, thick glob of deep crimson. The group taking them to the car was in motion almost immediately. Someone came up with a large towel that they used to wrap Tommy in, another had a glass of mouthwash, and another a bottle of water. Doctor Cameron called the hospital.

"Have a room ready," Cameron demanded; "we need to go into surgery immediately."

In the ride over, Tommy was in and out of consciousness. Doctor Cameron had to keep watching him in case he started seizing up or any other medical changes. He ran his fingers through Tommy's hair that was too long now. He hadn't cut it in a while, and Cameron wasn't sure if that was because of the baby, or because Tommy's father didn't let him go anywhere.

"Doctor, Doc," Tommy whimpered, grabbing at the doctor's sleeve. He choked back a sob and finally got a grip on him. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She?" Cameron asked, laughing a little bit, but Tommy's face was already streaked with tears. "We'll do everything we can, Tommy."

Tommy relaxed his grip, but didn't let go. He didn't look away, either. "And Oliver?"

"Oliver doesn't know anything," Cameron muttered.

"But what if I wanted him to?" said Tommy. His eyes were wide now, his brows furrowed in clear anxiety. Cameron wiped some tears off Tommy's cheek. They sat there in a tense silence for a few moments; Cameron fighting with himself. What if Oliver rejected Tommy like his love once did to him?

"That's your call," Cameron said.

"I-I," Tommy swallowed, looking like he was fighting to keep his eyes open. "I've m-made my decision-"

And then Tommy was blacking out again, and everyone started shouting.

The phone rang out in an empty house. Well, empty besides one person, just the right person. His mother and his sister were at the hearing, deciding whether this last failure will seal her fate. His sister was sorry, but something told Oliver she was just sorry she got caught. She will learn; eventually.

"Hello?" Oliver quipped into the phone, and was immediately cut off. "_Tommy is where?_"

The doctors were rushing him into the emergency room when Tommy finally faded back into consciousness. Cameron had been watching him, right beside him the whole time. He squeezed Tommy's hand reassuringly.

"T-Tommy, hey, you gotta listen to this," Cameron encouraged as the boy roused fully out of sleep.

"What's happening?" Tommy suddenly felt sick. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry about that now, yeah?" Cameron asked, and the boy nodded in return, deciding to trust his doctor. "Tommy, I need to ask you a serious question."

Tommy swallowed, feeling himself start to shake a bit. He felt lightheaded, but he had to stick around for this.

"Well two questions," his doctor corrected himself. "Does Oliver know?"

"Do I know what?"

The voice was sudden and apparent. Tommy had already been losing consciousness, and with the sudden appearance of his lover, he was out cold once again. Cameron started freaking out officially. He let the doctor's take Tommy away, pulling his visitor into another room.

"What's wrong with Tommy?" Oliver demanded. "I have a right to know-"

"Know what?" Cameron hissed.

The blonde was speechless, his body tensing at the question. Cameron took the opportunity.

"Have you ever thought about being a father?" Cameron asked after mustering up the courage to. "In other words, do you want to have children?"

Oliver stood still for a few moments, breathing. In and out… in and…

"A father?" Oliver asked lightly. "Of course. I always think about having children. About starting a family…"

"Well, at least that's one thing," Cameron sighed in relief and turned to leave.

"Wait-" Oliver tried to stop him, but he was gone. "What is that supposed to-"

And then it dawned on him.

Tommy wasn't sick.

"We have to go along with the transfer," Cameron shouted, running down the hall after the doctors whisking Tommy away. "Do whatever you can to save that baby!"

Oliver sat in the waiting room.

They almost lost him in the hospital that night. His surgery took a turn for the worst when they removed the baby. His heart stopped twice, and both times they brought him back. They placed his baby in the artificial mother where it will continue to develop for two more months, being regularly injected with Tommy's anti-bodies and blood cells. They sewed the Omega up after he finally became stable.

After two weeks, he still wasn't waking up.

"What's wrong with him?" Oliver asked, weak and tired at Tommy's bed side. Dr. Cameron walked over and patted Oliver on the back.

"We almost lost him in the surgery. We're going to have to see where it goes from here," he replied.

After a moment, Oliver sighed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Cameron was silent, looking Tommy's partner over once- then twice. He was ragged and worn, especially after being at Tommy's side nearly 20 hours a day since the surgery.

Maybe he could trust this one.

"It was my idea." Dr. Cameron said calmly. Oliver looked up at him, and even through the hazy of weariness, he felt the resentment.

"You bastard," Oliver growled.

"I didn't want him to get hurt." The doctor said, giving a small sigh. "I lost a baby and a few more things to an absent partner."

Oliver looked him over, so tired he was starting to shake a bit. Cameron rolled his eyes and went over to a cabinet to pull out a blanket. When he turned around, he saw that Oliver was watching Tommy's face, managing to somehow look regretful and loving at the same time. Cameron wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and he slowly leaned down to rest himself against Tommy's bed. He was asleep before Cameron could close the door to their room.

Another two weeks went by and the baby was still maturing and healthy and Tommy was still stable. The doctors tried many different things to try and find out why he wasn't waking up. They assumed he was in a coma, and despite their best efforts, there was nothing to be done. They would just patiently wait until Tommy woke.

Dc. Cameron managed to convince Oliver to stay in the attached hotel so he could get some actual rest without waking up with a stiff neck.

Tommy's dad came by once, and when he looked into his son's hospital room, he would never admit it, but he couldn't be blamed for shedding a few tears. Sure they fought, and sure they didn't see each other much, but they were father and son. They were meant to grow up together, and Tommy was always meant to go to Malcolm for advice on lovers and business and to toss around a baseball for fun. They were supposed to be family, and Malcolm was always throwing it all away for some kind of warped pride. If Malcolm stayed outside of his son's hospital room until Oliver was coming back from the hotel room, no one mentioned it.

The baby was fully developed, and Tommy was still comatose. They were getting ready to take the baby out of the artificial mother when Tommy finally woke up.

"Don't do that to me ever again," Oliver cried when he finally saw Tommy weakly opening his eyes and smiling that lopsided smile Oliver always felt so special receiving.

"I love you so much," Oliver gasped, holding Tommy's hand firmly. "You scared me so bad."

Tommy was about to open his mouth to speak, when Dr. Cameron entered their room with a crying child wrapped in a blanket.

"Want to see mommy?" Cameron cooed affectionately. He smiled at Tommy as he approached the bed. The Omega's eyes watered as Cameron set the baby down in his cradled arms.

"She's beautiful," Tommy whispered. The baby was pale with pink tones. When she blinked open her eyes, Tommy was astonished by her dazzling blue-green eyes that were sure to be a killer when she matured. Tommy giggled at the small strands of dark hair decorating her otherwise bald head.

"What are we going to name her?" Oliver asked, leaning over to kiss the side of Tommy's head before looking over the beautiful baby girl.

"Lily," Tommy contemplated, laughing softly. "Lily Merlyn Queen."

"I couldn't have picked a better name myself." Oliver said, his eyes also watery at the sight of the baby they created together. And despite Tommy being bedridden for two months, wired up to a machine, and otherwise rumpled; Oliver still thought he was one of the most stunning people he's ever met. Oliver loved Tommy. And Tommy loved Oliver.

And they both loved their baby girl: Lily Merlyn Queen.

Five years later, Oliver and Tommy take their little girl to her first day of kindergarten. On the walk into the building, Lily holds her daddy's' hands. Tommy's other arm is occupied by their 2 year old daughter Iris. She had long, dirty blonde hair and grey-green eyes. Lily had grown up well, too. Her midnight black hair reached her waist, and her green blue eyes had developed to full blown, vibrant blue. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, and Oliver couldn't stop mentioning that she was going to be a real heartbreaker. When the other parents started telling their youngsters to have fun at school, passed on to the kindergarten teacher's gentle hands, Oliver and Tommy crouched down to give their daughter a kiss on either cheek. She giggled happily and hugged their middles.

"You go on and have fun, honey," Oliver said with a grin. "Knock 'em dead."

"Don't be afraid to make friends, Lily," Tommy chimed in. "I want you bringing people home by the end of the week. I'm dying for a reason to bake cookies."

"You're so silly, Mommy!" Lily giggled, and then he reached up and kissed Iris on the cheek while Tommy was still crouched down.

"Be good for Mommy and Daddy, Iris," Lily told her little sister.

Once she was with the teacher and all the other kids, Tommy and Oliver went back to their car to find Malcolm standing in front of it. Tommy was hesitant, and Oliver looked a little upset at the disturbance.

"It's been a while, son." Malcolm said to Tommy, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Is that your daughter Iris?"

Iris, feeling Tommy's tension, buried her face in his shoulder.

"Yes," Tommy said. "What are you doing here… Dad?"

Malcolm was silent for a moment. His eyes switched from Oliver to Tommy again.

"Just checking up on my only son." He supplied. "I wanted to know if you'd be willing to come over for dinner. I'm inviting Thea and Moira, but they said they'd only come if you two came… with your baby girls, that is." Malcolm tried to smile, even though he seemed pretty tense.

There was an extended pause as Tommy took in the information. He hadn't seen his dad since he moved out of his house and into a new house of their own with Oliver. He assumed his father didn't want anything to do with him, but he could be wrong. Malcolm could have just forgotten.

"What do you say?" Malcolm asked, his voice soft and caring. "I just want to see my son again, and his lovely daughters. I want to be a part of your life again, Tommy."

Tommy watched Malcolm as his expression went from tense to careful and empathetic.

"I'm so sorry," Malcolm told him, and Tommy finally nodded, his own expression softening.

"We'll come," Tommy said, his lips quirking into a small smile.

"Alright," Malcolm replied, composing himself. "I'll see you there, then."

Tommy and Oliver watched him walk off.

"I guess he really does want you back in his life," Oliver quipped.

Tommy smiled.


End file.
